


Bondage

by NeedMoreCoffee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Javert, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, javertiscoolwithkinkyshit, mayvictorhugoforgivemethis, sub!Valjean, valjeandescovershiskinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedMoreCoffee/pseuds/NeedMoreCoffee
Summary: A very short series on Valvert and bondage smut, because I rather felt like publishing it.chapter 1: Valjean suggest they try something new in the bedroom, Javert is intrigued.





	Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have nothing more to say other then that this work is the result of me having an idea for a smut, wanting to write it down and ending up with doing it in the middle of the night. The idea of the story should be very straight forward so without further ado, please enjoy!

“nngh… s’il vous plait monsieur, ne t’arrêtes pas.. » (1)

His soft lips stop just above the lower end of his abdomen and his blue eyes flick up to watch from his position.

“Monsieur? When did you start calling me that?” There is clear humour in his voice. 

Valjean blushes and looks away. The nickname had seemed so fitting in that moment, with Javert crouched on top of him and his own legs spread widely to allow him access to anywhere he would like…

 

* * *

 

This had been his own idea - “to spice things up in the bedroom”. It did not necessarily mean he was displeased by what they already had going there, but in the latest months of their endeavour he had begun to think they needed to try new things. Whether this had something to do with simply the years having awoken this curiousity in him, or some other reason, Valjean did not dwell too much on. The inspector and he had been for two years now been seeing each other in secret, meeting at convenient places to either make love or simply enjoy one another’s company. The idea had appeared to Valjean once when Javert had initiated a quick fuck outside in the garden and had “accidentally” used a little too much force than naturally. It had not made Valjean uncomfortable, on the contrary it was one of his favourite things about their lovemaking. Javert was always so perfectly in control it made a mess of him thinking of the other treating him with a rough and wilder attitude, it also brought back the prisoner-guard feeling he did not know he would come to love so much sexually wise. Valjean was a true mess when it came to discovering his sexual desires, that much was clear.

Although Javert tended to be the one to receive between the two, Valjean enjoyed from time to time to change it up a bit. He did not, however, know this was what he wanted.

The thought of tight ropes binding his hands seemed to be the most appealing version, as chains brought back terrible memories he did not wish to associate with sex. When he had suggested this to Javert, the inspector had lifted a brow and searched his face for any indication of a joke. When nothing like that had been found on his face he had simply shrugged and muttered a “if that’s what you’d like” and returned to his newspaper. Valjean had chuckled and moved over to kiss him on the tip of his nose as a thank you. A wrinkle of the very same nose and been his response back.

* * *

So that’s his situation, hands tied tightly to the bed with a strong rope even he can’t break without real force. His legs are spread widely for the inspector to please himself with, though there is no rope for them, the wrist should be enough for this nights entertainment.

When there’s no response Javert grins, and continues his ministrations. His mouth reaches the edge of Valjean’s trousers where his teeth nip teasingly at the fabric.

 _Mon dieu his breath is so hot…_ (2)

“Javert...”

He stops moving again.

“Oh? Is it Javert now?” He lifts his head. “No, that won’t do. You started this and now you can’t go back, it’s monsieur to you.”

Valjean bites his bottom lip, staring back with clear hesitation. No doubt it brings a thrilling feeling to him at the demand, but he knows succumbing to his lover will only make him cocky for the next couple of weeks. Does he really want that?

“Unless you wish for me to stop…” Javert makes a move to abandon him completely.

“No please...!”

“Please...?”

Valjean glares at him. His needs apparently stronger than his pride.

Javert is rather cute when he is cocky anyway…

“Please… Monsieur”

He is quickly rewarded as Javert’s head quickly ducks back to work and continues where he stopped, his hot mouth now tracing his hardening cock through his trousers eagerly. Desperately he tries to focus on breathing.

The inspector has a remarkably skilled tongue which his eagerness only seem to milk every pleasure taken from it. The hot breath of his mouth runs teasingly slow at the tip, then works it’s way down the length, his teeth scraping teasingly along it just to make Valjean gasp and buck his hips forward. At the same time Javert decides to squeeze his balls, making him shut his eyes tightly and swear under his breath. All this and he hasn’t even been stripped yet. A dreadful thought comes to mind then.

_He is going to strip him completely, right?_

“Monsieur je vous en supplie…” (3)

Dark eyes flick up but he does not stop, they are full of mischief. He swallows nervously.

“I mean it, if you keep this up I won’t last…” he tries to warn him, relieved to see that he seems to resign at that.

Slowly he begins to pull down the last of the offending clothing, tossing it off the bed unimportantly.

Now that his manhood is exposed entirely Valjean feels a sense of relief, at least like this he can enjoy himself properly…

Javert leaves the bed and roams around the room only to return shortly with a bottle of oil in his hands. He smiles deviously as he crawls back on top of Valjean, using the oil to render his right hand slick. Valjean gulps.

Before he can say anything Javert is over him, his body arched like a cat ready to jump at its prey. He attacks his lips with his own and shoves his tongue into his mouth demandingly. Valjean eagerly responds, groaning as the previously mentioned hand wraps itself around his manhood.

He releases his lips shortly after, eyes dark with lust.

“I am going to cover every single plain spot of your skin.” The hand begins to move in a slow rhythm, slowly working up speed.

“And mark you until there’s nothing left to mark” It’s so ludicrously slow Valjean can only gasp and beg with his eyes for more.

“And I won’t stop until you are begging me to take you” He grins at the pathetic whimper that leaves Valjean’s lips and he moves in closer again to take his lovers bottom lip between his teeth and pull at it seductively.

(4) “Vous êtes si beau comme ça, Jean » It’s only for a second that he allows this moment of earnest emotion pass, but it’s enough to make Valjeans heart do at least twenty jumps and his cock throb with renewed interest.

_This man will be the death of me._

As if having read his thoughts Javert grins and begins his journey down Valjeans body, starting from his jawline to his neck where he sucks and nibbles, leaving a trail of small red marks and bruises. Following this he traces a nipple only shortly with his tongue, knowing it is not one of Valjeans favourite places to receive attention. His hand having abandoned the other’s cock for now, run freely over his muscles, tracing them admiringly while occasionally scraping his fingernails along his sides, where he knows it brings a tingling sensation to Valjeans skin. Now his mouth is back to where it starts, the assaulted skin above left red and blue from his marking. He is far from finished yet. Slowly he allows his hands to follow, circling the other’s hips and legs and with the still slick hand rub teasingly near his bottom. His tongue follows shortly, tracing the dark hair just above the throbbing cock, then moving around it to lick tentatively near his balls, his teeth moving in to scrape lightly at the skin.

Valjeans wants to cry and shout at the same time. His cock is so painfully hard and Javert is being too much of a tease today. He knows he cannot take this for much longer without losing his dignity. When the wet tongue nears his manhood, he bucks his hips and hisses through gritted teeth, ready to start begging any minute. It’s what Javert is waiting for, he knows that. Still… it does not tempt him to do it.

(5) “putain...” His hands come to struggle at the rope holding him in place.

Taking this as encouragement Javert finds a spot on his inner thigh where he sets his mouth to work, sucking and nibbling at the skin until it turns a dark purple. It has Valjean gasping and squirming. Had it not been for Javert’s firm hand holding his legs spread he would have shut them right across the head of the poor inspector.  Once again he struggles against the rope, the texture digging roughly into his skin and leaving red marks.

“Alright, alright I give up! Please…” He tries to speak through heavy breathes. “Monsieur, j’ai besoin de vous. Prenez- moi maintenant.” (6)

At this Javert looks up, licks his lips and gives a satisfied smirk.

“And so, the mule breaks” he smirks and takes in the view of Valjean blushing furiously, clearly pleased with himself.

He wants to comment back so bad, but keeps himself from it so to not displease the man in control.

“Ah well, I suppose I can allow you this now. After all…”

He runs a teasing tongue over the tip of Valjeans leaking cock, gathering the precum there and spreading it along the length.

(7) “Vous avez été si bon pour moi » His words are so remarkably soft for someone like Javert, like honey. His mouth resembles just this as it wraps itself around his manhood; hot and wet and too perfect for Valjean not to buck his hip and try to get in deeper.

As if understanding the need for this to go faster Javert gives up the teasing for now and takes his entire length in his mouth, using his own spit and the precum to render his cock slick, making it easier to bob his head up and down in an enormous speed. Meanwhile his fingers make themselves busy by rubbing his fingers against his entrance, languidly easing one finger in and out until his walls are spread enough to continue with the second finger, the third coming shortly after.

He arches his body and bites down at his lower lip, uttering a breathless moan in clear need.

“Encore…” (8)

Knowing fully well he can make Valjean climax just like that, Javert decides to stop there, allowing them both a second of breathing. Their eyes meet then; Javerts pupils dilated and dark with pure lust. Valjean is more reserved, lids covering his eyes half the way while admires the inspector plump lips, a thin string of saliva running from the corner of his mouth.

He continues to watch as Javert prepares him, his hands taking Valjeans legs and squeezing greedily as they spread him even further apart and lifting him slightly up. A lock of hair falls from behind his air while he strokes his cock along Valjean’s entrance. He moans both to encourage further action as well as to express the need to reach out and touch his lover’s hair. No time for such things.

All at once the inspectors cock enters him in one swift thrust, filling Valjeans tight walls. He throws his head back, groaning loudly and grabbing for the ropes, wanting now even more desperately to touch Javert.

Said man quickly finds a rhythm, slamming in and out of him with great force. The sound of low grunts and skin slapping against skin fills the room; clearly, it’s not enough for Javert. His hands take his cock and strokes it with matching rhythm to his thrust, causing Valjean to gasp and moan his name, loud and shamelessly.

_Thank god Cosette and Marius are out of the house for the night…._

As if still not pleased Javert brings his hips even further up, placing them around his sides while he leans forward. Their eyes meet again before they meet in a hot kiss, their teeth clashing and tongues interlacing with one another. Valjean sucks his lovers lip in, pulling at it as the other did before and grinning widely, loving the grunts Javert emits.

In this new position Javert manages to enter him even deeper, his thrusts even harsher now. He keeps up a nonstop routine, and then when he finds that one spot that makes Valjeans entire body shiver and ache with pleasure, he slows down.

_Fucking tease…_

Just as he is about to open his mouth and bark an order, Javert’s eyes lock with him and suddenly slams right back in with such a force that Valjeans forgets how to breathe for a second. His entire body feels as if it’s frozen in a new kind of pleasure and he gasps, a thin line of drool running from the corner of his mouth.

He can’ take it anymore and starts moving his body desperately against Javert, begging and begging for more of that.

Javert happily complies.

With no more sign of seeming to want to tease him he slams himself in and out in an insane speed, each thrust hitting harder and rougher against that spot.

Valjean can’t hold his voice back and is either moaning shamelessly every time he is entered, or shouting the only thing that comes to mind.

“Monsieur, monsieur, monsieur, monsieur”

And then it hits him like the most intense pleasure he has ever felt, the hot sensation of his release making him arch his back, curl his toes and lean his head further back all at once.

“Javert”

He moans his lovers name and waits as everything turns white, the moment of complete bliss overwhelming and unbearable.

Not much long after the other reaches his own climax, hitting him with one final thrust as his semen coats Valjeans inner walls and fills him wholly. Valjean has never felt so complete before.

He doesn’t notice Javert slip out of him and release his hands, until the inspector his next to him on the bed, pulling back his sweaty hair and kissing him lovingly on the top of his head.

He offers no comment.

After several minutes Valjeans finds himself ready to speak and turns his head to look at his lover. His eyes are closed and there’s clear exhaustion on his face, of course he would be, he had recently been to work. He feels a twinge of guilt.

“Thank you for doing this for me, even if you do not enjoy such… ways.”

Javert does not open his eyes when he replies.

“If I did not enjoy such “ways”, I would not partake in them.” Ice blue eyes reveal themselves from the previously closed lids. Valjean gulps.

“Then… you liked it?” He knows it would take a lot to complete this without Javert really enjoying it, but he still has his doubts.

Javert nods, rolls his eyes at the further doubt in his lover’s eyes and pulls him into his arms, running his hands through his hair soothingly.

“Don’t be so daft you infuriating bastard, of course I liked having you at my command” Valjean can feel how his mouth shapes into a grin. “you look good like that”

Feeling finally reassured Valjean sighs contently and relaxes against him.

After another several minutes, he mutters softly.

“Je t’aime, Javert”

“Moi aussi, Jean” (9)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. s’il vous plait monsieur, ne t’arrêtes pas - Please sir, don't stop  
> 2\. Mon dieu - My god  
> 3\. je vous en supplie - I beg you  
> 4\. Vous êtes si beau comme ça, Jean  
> 5\. putain - directly translated to whore but is basically a swear word in french used for different situations.  
> 6\. Monsieur, j’ai besoin de vous. Prenez- moi maintenant. - sir, I need you. Take me now.  
> 7\. Vous avez été si bon pour moi - You've been so good for me  
> 8\. Encore - More  
> 9\. Moi aussi - Me too (meant as "And I you")
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed what you just read! Thank you so much for reading and don't be afraid to comment because there is absolutely no way I can come through the screen to bite you. Kudos are also appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> Credits~  
> Thanks as always to JarvelousLady for bearing with me and helping me with my french!


End file.
